1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a top closure arrangement for a folding carton, and it is especially suitable for a pre-wrapped carton because it permits the carton to be closed on the same type of conventional closing equipment as may be used to close non-prewrapped cartons.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in the following United States patents developed in a recent search: Wright 3,257,068 June 21, 1966 229/87 Desmond et al 3,343,750 September 26, 1967 229/87 Adams, Jr. 3,443,739 May 13, 1969 229/39 Adams, Jr. 3,451,611 June 24, 1969 229/37 Adams, Jr. 3,459,358 August 5, 1969 229/37
The present invention provides a closure flap interlocking arrangement not disclosed in any of the prior art patents found in the search.